She fell out of the Sky
by bluerivera
Summary: This is based on the last few episodes of the Sarah Jane Adventures but Sky grew up to be the same age as the others. Romance and adventure and it will have parts of the episodes in but I have changed it for my story and back stories.


**She fell out of the Sky: Chapter one**

**This is based on Sky and the man who never was although when Sky grows up she is the same age as Luke, Rani and Clyde. Just an idea and a bit of fun, don't like it don't read. Starts at the end of the episode "Sky", when they are no longer in danger.**

Sarah Jane parked her car into the drive and got out, she and Rani who was in the passenger seat let Clyde and Sky out from the back. As she stepped out of the car Sky looked at her surroundings there in front of her was a huge eerie house, she slowly walked towards it although she was still finding walking strange after all, up until now she was a baby and was carried everywhere. Clyde turned round to see Sky slowly trying to walk towards the house and walked quickly towards her to help.

"You ok there Sparky?" He asked supporting her waist.

"Yeah it's just this is really weird but I'm getting better at it." Clyde and Sky slowly made their way into the house and he slowly put her down on a nearby sofa.

"There you go now if you need to walk anywhere just ask and I will help and don't go near the stairs."

"Why not?"

"Just don't you hear me young lady? I'll get some drinks." Clyde didn't see Sarah Jane and Rani quickly move from the door into the kitchen. A few moments later Clyde walked into the kitchen to find Rani and Sarah Jane trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked and with that they both burst out laughing. Rani was the first to stop laughing and speak to Clyde.

"You... tha- that's what. You are such an over protective dad.. don't move young lady." With that she started laughing again Sarah Jane smiled at Clyde.

"I think it's good that Clyde cares about Sky so much and he's right about the stairs, come on she will think we're ignoring her if we stay here, come on."

They all made their way towards the living room Rani with some crisps and Clyde with a bottle of water. They opened the door to find Sky reading a book with others around her she was reading quickly and had clearly already got through all the others.

"Hey Sky, what you reading?" Rain said trying to make conversation.

"Meltdown by Ben Elton" Sky said showing the others the cover.

"Great. Now Sky we need to sort a few things out I'm going to talk to Mr Smith about adoption papers, Rani can you get Sky some clothes that will fit her what she's wearing needs a good wash and Clyde... entertain her." Rani nodded and left to go to her house and get Sky some clothingand Sarah Jane went to see Mr Smith.

(20 minutes later)

" Back , sorry it took so long mum was quizzing me like Sherlock, I told her I was meeting Sarah Jane's new foster child." Rani shouted to no one in particular. She walked into the living room to find Sky and Clyde surrounded by books and deep in conversation.

"Hey, has he been good Sky?" Rani joked making Clyde blush angrily.

"We've been talking, Clyde is explaining "Life on Earth." Sky stated the looking at the bag Rani was carrying. "What's that?"

"These are some clothes and pyjamas for you Sky, we will take you shopping soon though, sounds great a big girls shopping trip."

"And Clyde."

"No Clyde."

Before they started an argument Sarah Jane walked downstairs holding papers.

"Done Sky you are now my adopted child and you live here with me." She smiles at the three teens.

"So I can stay here this is my home now?"

"Yes, and don't worry about them coming back for you, you're in safe hands." Sky, Clyde and Rani started to smile. "Now we've had a long day so Sky you go to the bathroom and get changed and I will order take out as a treat. Sky stood up and walked out the room. "The bathroom is up the stairs on the left." Sarah Jane shouted, Clyde suddenly came to his sense.

"You stay away from the stairs I'm coming don't move." And with that he ran out, Rani and Sarah Jane looked at each other and laughed.

**So opinions is it any good, should I continue or shall I hide my head in shame.**

**R&R so I know whether or not to do another chapter. x**


End file.
